Fireworks
by Resluver1912
Summary: He hated this day more than any other day of the year. It was this day, this month, that all he felt was sadness. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't think. About anything but betrayal all those years ago. Would he ever be able to forgive and forget? or will he hold this grudge until the end? USUK one shot Rated T because i'm paranoid.


** Instead of updating my "I need a Hero" as a 4th of july gift, ima make a USUK one-shot for today :D. /shot**

**Ok ok i'll update it after this XD -currently listening to "America, Fuck yea"-**

–

England stood on the balcony of his hotel room. Holding a cup of tea between his trembling fingers, eyes glued to the outside. He sighed putting down the cup; refusing to look at the brightly colored explosions in the sky. He buried his face into his hands groaning. Who in the right mind would set a world meeting in America the day _after_ the 4th of July? He looked back up watching more explosions of red, white and blue. America was no doubt throwing a big party in celebration of his birthday. Oh yes, he was. England had even received an invitation, just like he always did. But as usual, he declined. Why would he go? It was this day that America broke his heart, causing years and years of agonizing pain. He closed his eyes and sighed. He can remember it clearly.

–

He was in his office signing papers for parliament when there was a rapid knocking on his door. Grumbling he opened it to find a short man with an envelope in hand. Without a word, he grabbed it and closed the door on the messenger.

"Who in the bloody hell would send me a message now? Can't anyone see I am terribly busy with-" he cut himself off when read in big bold letters.

**Declaration of Independence.**

He read through it, and re-read again. Then a 3rd time. He kept re-reading it until it completely sunk in what it meant.

"..There are 3 unalienable rights every man is born with. Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of happiness..."

His hands trembled as he held it. America had been acting up quite a bit lately, yes, but _this_...this was to much for the Brit. He crumpled it into a ball and threw it across the room. He paced the office back and forth for what felt like hours, muttering curses about the colony. Thats right, colony. He refused to see him as a nation as he so self-proclaimed in the blasted letter. He flopped in his chair and leaned back, wiping his eyes with his hands. He felt his world crumbling. America had meant the world to him. He was practically his little brother.

_Not anymore, he isn't_

The nagging voice in the back of his mind responded. He felt tears prick at his eyes but quickly shook his head. He stood up looking out the window.

He won't allow it. He will keep America in his place, as his colony. Even if it meant war.

"War..." he laughed bitterly, preparing himself to tell the King the news he had received.

–

It had been pointless. He won the war. He had been defeated by the one he cared most for. Opening his eyes he felt an odd wetness sliding down his cheeks. He wiped it, realizing he had begun crying. He tried wiping them away but more kept falling. It was like this every year. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, couldn't _think_. Nothing but about the deep betrayal he felt when he had received that letter that the damn American held in a bloody museum for every one of his citizens to see. He felt like screaming, like throwing everything in his room off the balcony. He wanted to take his anger out on anything in his path. No matter how many years passed, that pain would always be in his heart. Even though they were getting along fine now, what with the supposed "Special Relationship" he still harbored a deep grudge towards the American. He leaned on the rail to the balcony and sighed, hearing the continuous explosions that erupted. He couldn't wait to leave. He was sick of being there. Sick of feeling depressed. He closed his eyes, willing his headache to go away.

The door to his hotel burst open and he whipped around to see the intruder. Gasping, he felt his heart drop. There stood, panting, his hair and clothes disheveled from running, was the man the Brit couldn't get out of his mind no matter how many years passed.

"Alfred.." he said simply, putting up the mask he always wore around the man.

"Arthur...I need to talk to you..." he finally caught his breath.

"What is it you bloody-" he stopped himself as he felt the American pull him into a tight hug. His strong arms wrapping around the smaller nation.

"A-Alfred..?" his heart was beating rapidly. Why was he holding him like this?

"I needed to see you..." Not letting him go. "I had finally got up the courage...to tell you..." he paused. "I need to tell you..." he pulled away still holding the older nation, looking into his eyes.

England felt himself turn red. "W-What is it..?" unable to hide the shake in his voice.

"I'm here to tell you...I need to confess that..." he couldn't find the right words.

Just before he could say something snippy to the American, a look of determination reach his eyes.

He grabbed the back of the Brit's head and pulled him into a searing kiss. His fingers laced into his messy blonde hair. England's eyes widened at the action, his heart skipped more than one beat. Instead of fighting it like he would have, he wrapped his arms around the taller nation's neck, deepening the kiss. The American licked the Brit's lips begging for an entrance, which he eagerly allowed. He moaned into the kiss as he felt their tongues battle for dominance, England winning at first but then allowing America to take control. They continued like that for what felt like forever, but as it was, air was necessary for both parties.

Panting, England asked. "What hell...was that about?"

"I love you." He looked into his eyes with a serious expression.

"W-What?"

"You heard me." then went back to kissing him.

England was caught off guard and stumbled back against a wall. America used that to his advantage and pinned him there. His lips traveled from his mouth down to his neck, nipping and licking as he went. The smaller nation gasped and unwillingly let out a moan.

"A-Alfred..."

"Oh, Arthur." He said hugging the small man again.

"I have always, for the longest time..." He took a deep breath. "I've always loved you. Ever since I was young. When I was a colony..."

England's breath hitched. "Alfred..."

"That's why I..." he didn't get to finish his sentence for England threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh Alfred...I...I love you to...God...you no good bloody wanker I love you..." he said in between kisses.

America held him tightly as they kissed passionately. "I am so sorry..." he mumbled as he went back to ravishing his neck, making the Brit squirm underneath his touch.

Never in his life did he think he could experience fireworks like this.

–

**Fail ending was fail. Or maybe the entire chapter was a fail to. Idk whateves. I wanted to do something for the 4****th**** of July and I did so MEEEEH. Still, hope you guys atleast semi-enjoyed it. **

**Reviews are love. SO give me some love :D**


End file.
